2 Beginnings, a Middle and an End
by bouncingblondeferret
Summary: 4 unrelated minifics inspired by different songs. Drarry, Fremione, Wolfstar and Snape/Lily/James.


**Animal Love I – Charlene Kaye**

Draco redeemed himself after the war. He became a whole new person without the influence of his family and he felt he finally became _himself_. After the war Draco worked in the Auror office, just a few desks down from his former rival Harry Potter. They were civil with each other but rarely engaged in conversation together unless it was work-related, though sometimes Draco could swear he saw Harry staring, almost longingly, at him. At the work Christmas party Draco was certain Harry's eyes travelled his way a suspicious amount of times, though Draco only noticed this because he was looking at Harry so much himself. How could he not, with those pretty green eyes? His tuxedo complemented them so well Draco could barely keep his mind on the conversations he was having, though that could have been partially because of the utterly boring conversations he was having. After consuming a rather large amount of firewhiskey he decided to ask Harry why he kept staring at him. He stood up from where he was sitting, stumbling at first, then walked over to the table where Harry was standing, talking to Weasley.

"Potter," he announced, quite grandly in his intoxication, "I want a word with you!" Harry obliged to walk with Draco to a quiet corridor separate to the main party as he could tell Draco was drunk and didn't want to cause a scene.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked impatiently.

Draco leaned in close to Harry's ear. Even from there Harry could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Why have you been staring at me all night?" Draco whispered, tickling Harry ear pleasantly. Harry was stumped by this, he thought he was sneaking glances at Draco but could he have been staring obviously at him? Had Draco realised Harry's love for him or was he too drunk to recognise the signs? Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Draco, who became impatient in waiting for an answer and started spinning in wide circles, falling over. Harry leant down to give him a hand up and Draco pulled Harry down on top of him. "I don't mind, you know, with the staring. Your eyes are pretty and green and nice to look at," Draco had his hands clamped around Harry's waist to stop him getting up, "but I'd like an answer."

"Oh, umm…" Harry didn't know what to say, Draco seemed to be flirting with him but he didn't know if it was just because he was drunk. He did seem quite drunk, but he also called Harry's eyes pretty and said he didn't mind the staring. Could Draco like Harry back? Harry, deciding Draco was probably too drunk to remember it in the morning, stopped struggling to get up and kissed Draco gently on the lips. Harry lifted his head up to see Draco's reaction and saw a grin across his face.

"Is that your answer?" Draco asked. In response Harry kissed Draco again and Draco reciprocated, kissing back deeper and more passionately.

Even if he does remember this in the morning, Harry thought, I think our love will be enough to protect the both of us.

OoOoOoOoO

**U.N.I. – Ed Sheeran**

"Fred," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I don't want to you to go."

"I don't want to go either." Hermione was snuggled up against her secret boyfriend in her bed in Ginny's room at The Burrow. Fred had been sneaking up to Hermione most nights since she stayed there. They were trying to keep the relationship a secret from everyone that didn't need to know – she hadn't even told Harry and she definitely wasn't telling Ron anytime soon. The only people that knew other than Hermione and Fred were Ginny and George who were integral parts in their sneak-dating. Every night after Molly told them all to go to sleep, Fred would sneak up to Ginny's room and Ginny would go down to Fred and George's room where she would spend the night in Fred's bed leaving Hermione and Fred quite alone to snuggle and have whispered conversations to their heart's content. This was all nice for a while but then the nights couldn't come around soon enough and weren't lasting long enough. They knew they couldn't keep it up like that, but they didn't want to tell people, especially not Ron. Hermione thought Ron had feelings for her and she didn't want to start a row with him. They didn't know what to do and their impending return to Hogwarts would only complicate things more.

OoOoOoOoO

**When Everything Falls Back Down (ft Chelsea Kane) – Action Item**

Sirius was in the Headmaster's Office. Again. This time it was more serious than usual and it looked close to suspension or expulsion. At first he thought it would be funny to play a prank on Snape at the full moon, to give him some payback for always annoying them, but he really didn't think it through. It was a good thing Prongs grew a conscience otherwise who knew what could have happened, Sirius thought to himself as he sat in the familiar chair in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was furious at him, rightfully so, and without anyone to share the blame with Sirius was copping the full blow.

Once he discovered that he wasn't going to be expelled he started to worry about his friends' reactions to the prank. Wormtail would think it was brilliantly funny, he thought everything they did was brilliantly funny; Prongs thought of half the plan so he wouldn't be mad, if anything he would be apologetic for letting Sirius take all the blame; and Moony… he'd just have to wait and see what he thought. Moony was so unpredictable but that was one of Sirius' favourite things about him, something he liked a little too much… Sirius cleared those thoughts from his mind. When Sirius was dismissed he trudged up to Gryffindor Tower, anxious to see Moony's reaction to last night's prank. James was showing off to Peter when Sirius entered the common room but he couldn't see Remus so he tried their dormitory. Remus glanced up from the book he was reading when Sirius walked in. Sirius stood in front of his friend awkwardly, waiting for him to say something first, but Moony just kept reading. Sirius cleared his throat to make Remus look up at him then raised his eyebrows at his friend and secret crush.

"What?" Remus snapped.

"Well…" Sirius prompted.

"Well what?"

"Well, are you mad at me for last night?"

"No." Sirius raised his eyebrows again. "Maybe a little bit, but it's not like I didn't know you were going to do it beforehand. I'm not mad enough to hate you, so don't worry. I'll tell you if you get that far." It'll never get that far, Remus thought, I could never hate Padfoot, quite the contrary actually, I like him a little bit too much.

"Really? That's awesome Moony!" Carried away by his excitement Sirius lifted his friend up in a big bear hug and kissed his soft, pale lips. The kiss was followed by a moment of awkward silence and then a lot more kissing.

"Hey, Padfoot?"

"Yeah, Moon," Sirius said between kisses.

"You won't ever make me mad enough to hate you, I'll always be there."

Sirius trusted his friend (possibly boyfriend) and he knew that there would be a time when it felt like everything fell down and all he had were his friends. "I'll be waiting for you."

OoOoOoOoO

**Runaway – Sweet As Taylor**

She was really going to marry him. She really loved him, not me, thought Severus Snape.

The purple invitation sat on his kitchen table, opened but abandoned after its addressee read the first few lines, "Lily Evans and James Potter request the pleasure of the company of Severus Snape on the occasion of their marriage…" He had known about their impending wedding since the engagement but this was the final string that broke his heart. This note proved that she didn't return his undying love. He had loved her since they met all those years ago, before Hogwarts, before it all changed and she met Potter and his friends. Now they were getting married. Severus decided he wouldn't go to the wedding, Potter wouldn't want him there and Lily probably only invited him out of courtesy. Snape wouldn't go, he wouldn't see them at all; he would run away. He would run from the tears and all the times she broke his heart, hopefully he would find somewhere far enough away to try to forget about her; somewhere things didn't remind him of Lily. He loved her and always would but she never loved him back, they were friends but never anything more. It broke Snape's heart every day to think of her with someone else – Potter, of all people. Potter, the boy who tormented him at Hogwarts, was now the man who had the love of his Lily. Life isn't fair sometimes but it just wasn't meant to be.


End file.
